The Long Road to Mr Right
by ElliotNOliviaSVULover
Summary: Sometimes you have to travel a long road to find your Mr Right. Eventual EO pairing.
1. Chapter 1

So, drama drama drama is my life lately it seems. Well, what's the best way to deal with drama? Write about it!!! So here I am, bringing you a new story. It's AU for the most part which you'll figure out why as you read. The divorce/separation and all with Kathy & Elliot still happened, but the reconciliation and Eli didn't.

Please review!!! This chapter's pretty short, but if I get a good response to the story I'll be motivated to write longer chapters.

**DISCLAIMER: **If they were mine, trust me, you'd know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia Benson walked into the Manhattan SVU squad room Tuesday morning looking like someone had run over her dog. The catch here of course was, Olivia didn't own a dog. The moment she walked in the door her best friend, as well as one of the squad's ADA's, Alexandra Cabot, looked up from where she sat at Olivia's desk waiting for her. The lack of normal morning greeting from the detective also caused her partner to look up at her. From the split second his eyes left his computer screen Elliot Stabler knew something was wrong. Alex noticed right away that Elliot had seen Olivia and quickly made a move before he had a chance to spout off some dumb 'guy' remark.

"Liv, got a second? I want to go over some paperwork with you." She said, grabbing any papers she could find on Olivia's desk.

"Yeah, sure Alex." She replied, clearly depressed.

Alex got up from Olivia's desk and walked over to where she was hanging up her coat. She then took her friend's hand and led her to the conference room, the only room with no two way mirror. Pulling out one of the chairs at the table for Olivia, Alex then sat in the chair next to her.

"What happened with Jeff last night?" Alex asked cautiously.

"Everything started out okay. We went to the Rangers game after I got off work, which went good. Afterwards he invited me over for some pizza and beer." She paused and let out a small sigh.

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"It wasn't, at first. By the third slice of pizza he had I started to realize the night had turned into two buddies sitting around drinking." Olivia explained further.

"Jerk." Alex grumbled.

"I'm such an idiot too! It's been like this forever. I keep hoping things will change. He's the first guy since Andy who's actually said he loves me." She ranted.

"You mean you two haven't…?"

"Over four years. No." Olivia sighed, a rare tear falling from her eye.

Jeff Winters had seemed like the perfect guy when he and Olivia had met almost nine years ago now. He had been a blind date that she had gone out with on a whim. Their first date hadn't been any grand occasion. They went to the movies and grabbed some ice cream. The next weekend Jeff showed up at the station with a dozen red roses and took her out for dinner. That night was their first night together. Jeff lived upstate, but with Olivia's job she'd found a long distance relationship to work well. So well in fact that they continued dating for the next few years. She'd get upstate when she could, he'd come down to see her when he could.

"Do you think it's because of his wife?" Alex asked.

That was the one glitch in their relationship. Jeff was married. It had been almost two years ago that Olivia found out. Just about seven years into their relationship. Sure, she could've ended things then, and she probably should have, but she chose not to.

"He claims they're really over, that the divorce is almost final. She supposedly isn't the reason stopping him from sleeping with me. He does always have some excuse though." Olivia said, swiping another tear away.

"Aww sweetie, why do you stay with him?"

"He…he loves me Al." She told her friend.

"Yeah, well, so do other people. People who I'm sure, given the chance, would be more than willing to have a real relationship with you."

"Whatever. This is just what I deserve."

As she said that Olivia got up out of her chair and walked out of the conference room and back to her desk. While she sat down Elliot watched her very carefully. He was looking for any sign that talking to Alex had at least cheered his partner up a big. No such luck though. She still looked down and depressed, even if she was trying to mask it.

"Hey Liv, if Jeff's still in town and you guys want, we're heading for drinks after work." Chester Lake called from across the room.

"He's still here, we're supposed to be going to some show tonight. Thanks for the invite though." She replied back.

"Another hot date huh Liv? You're making us single folk look pretty pathetic." Fin teased.

Elliot couldn't help but feel his heart drop as soon as Olivia said Jeff was still in town. Sure he'd been married when his partner had started dating her long term boyfriend. However, being what his daughters termed a 'typical guy', when he had split with Kathy he foolishly thought Olivia would become single too. That's right, his daughters knew how he felt. Hell his son probably did too, he raised bright kids.

"Elliot!!" Olivia yelled.

"Hmm…what? Geez Liv, you don't have to yell."

"Apparently I do. You've been zoned out for the past ten minutes now." She told him.

Dammit! He'd drifted into thoughts about Olivia again. Only this time it was worse, he'd been caught.

"What's up?" He asked, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Don wants to see you in his office." She informed him.

Elliot got up and headed to his bosses office.

Just as he got up Olivia's cell phone rang.

"Benson."

"_Hey baby. How's my favorite girl doing?" _Jeff asked.

"I'm alright, just trudging through some paperwork."

"_Well, I'll leave you be. I just wanted to make sure we're still on for tonight."_

"As of right now we still are. So I'll see you at my place at 6:30, right?" She asked.

"_Can't wait. Love you."_

"I love you too."

Olivia hit the end button on her cell phone, not noticing Elliot had come back out.

"How is Lover boy?" Elliot asked jokingly.

"Good, just checking on tonight. What did Don want?"

"Honestly? He wanted to know if you were okay."

"And?" She wondered what he'd said.

"Told him I was just your partner, how would I know." He said bitterly before turning back to his paperwork.

'Oh great!' thought Olivia, they were doing this again. It seemed that for the past few months they would go back and forth between being friends and seemingly fighting. If she'd really thought about it this had been going on since just after Elliot and Kathy split. Olivia had just chalked it up to him being 'UnStabler' over the split.

After two minutes of silence she got up and headed for their captain's office. Walking towards the door she knew her request would be taken the wrong way. She had to do it though. Her relationship drama was enough to handle, she couldn't take work drama too. Knocking on the open door before walking in Olivia slowly let out a breath she never realized she was holding.

"Olivia. Come in." He told her, motioning to one of the chairs at his desk.

She walked in and closed the door behind her before sitting down.

"Don…" She began.

"Let me speak first, please." He interrupted. "First let me apologize for going behind your back and asking Elliot about you. I'm sorry. Second, if you're even thinking of leaving again the answer is no." He said sternly.

"You're forgiven, I know you are just concerned. As for leaving, I'm not here to ask you for that. I would however like to request a change of partners."

"Temporary or permanent?" Don asked, crossing his fingers under his desk.

"Temporary. Elliot and I just need some time working apart."

Donald Cragen's face visibly dropped as she announced that the reassignment was temporary. Secretly he'd been hoping ever since Elliot let them know he'd split with Kathy that his two best detectives would find their way to each other. He had known since the moment he'd met the woman he thought of as a daughter that she was Elliot's soul mate and vice versa. He was the one who fought to have them paired since day one.

"Alright. You have my approval, temporarily mind you." He conceded. "You also have discretion with the matter. As far as anyone will know it was my call to switch things up."

"Thank you sir."

With that taken care of Olivia headed out to her desk to get some work done. As soon as she got sat down though the phone rang with a case.

"Stabler, SVU." Elliot grabbed the phone first.

Elliot could be seen jotting down notes and three minutes later he hung up the phone.

"Liv, let's go, rape victim at Mercy General." He said, looking up at his partner.

Olivia hadn't planned on this happening. Normally their calls came through the captain. She needed to come up with something and fast. Paperwork, that was it, too much paper work to leave.

"Elliot why don't you take Fin, I have a lot of paperwork that Alex and Casey need like 'two days ago if possible.'" She blatantly lied.

"Oh, okay." He said, feeling rejected. "Fin, ready to head out?"

Fin got up out of his chair, very confused, and headed out with Elliot to go to Mercy General. However, he wasn't the only one confused. Sitting at their desks working on their own paperwork both Munch and Lake were baffled. No one had ever seen Olivia turn down a case because of paperwork. Not even overdue paperwork. Something was definitely up.

"Liv, can you and Chester head to PS 123 to interview a third grader we got an abuse call on?" Don came out of his office and asked no more than 45 seconds later.

"Sure." She said, totally forgetting she just said she couldn't leave.

Munch and Lake glanced at each other before Lake stood up. Yep, something was definitely up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So see that little purplish button down there? The one that says submit review? If you want me to write more to this while you're reviewing please let me know!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sam, we're getting there ;-)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own them I just use them as my little playthings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later Olivia and Chester were walking back in the squad room dragging the suspect they'd collared along with them. Elliot had been back for about 90 minutes now and knew from Munch just what had happened after he left. He was hurt to say the least. Before he had a chance to say anything though Casey Novak came walking in.

"Liv," she said walking to her friend's desk, "what do you say to a late lunch?"

Olivia was almost certain Alex had told her what happened the night before and that was why she was asking. Olivia knew she'd have to have this discussion with her friend sooner or later and it beat spending the rest of the day around a moody Elliot.

"Sure Case, what did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Olive Garden?" Casey suggested.

"Let me clear it with the cap first then we're good."

Olivia went to get permission to take a long lunch while Casey sat down to talk to Elliot.

"Someone's jealous." She said to him as she sat down.

"She doesn't deserve him, you know that." He replied.

Casey was suddenly wondering just how much Olivia had told her partner. She decided to test him.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"She deserves someone who's there for her at the drop of a hat. Not someone who's around when it's convenient for them." He told her.

"Stay strong Elliot, I promise things will change soon." She reassured him.

"What's changing?" Olivia asked having just caught the tail end of their conversation.

"The horrors of society," Casey said, mentally beating herself up for such a bogus answer.

"Oh, okay. Well, Don said it is okay to head out."

The two best friends headed out the squad room door after grabbing Olivia's coat. They went down to the parking garage and got in Olivia's car opting to drive rather than walk.

"So, last night, what happened?" Casey asked as they pulled out of the garage.

"What did Alex tell you?" Olivia asked.

"Just that I needed to come see you and that Jeff's a dick." Casey told her.

"It's stupid in a way, but he won't sleep with me. He just keeps finding excuses."

"How long has this been going on?" Casey asked.

"Over four years." Olivia mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"Excuse me?" Casey couldn't believe she'd heard that.

"Over four years." Olivia sighed.

"Liv, honey, please don't take this the wrong way. Why are you still with him?"

"He loves me Case." She said giving the same answer Alex was given earlier that day.

The two arrived at the restaurant and walked in to be seated. After ordering their meals they started up their conversation again.

"He's not the only one who loves you Liv." She said knowingly.

"Alex said the same thing this morning. What do you two know that I don't?" Olivia asked skeptically.

Casey couldn't believe her friend was so oblivious. Sure she'd been in Oregon the night Elliot had finally admitted his more than just friendly feelings for his partner. But still, the man was not the most subtle.

"We just know that there's someone out there better for you than Jeff." Casey explained, knowing it wasn't her place to give more away.

"If you say so," Olivia told her.

About that time their salad and breadsticks came so they started eating them.

"When is Jeff going back upstate?" Casey asked.

"He leaves early Thursday morning." Olivia told her.

"Which means Thursday night you're going out with Chester and I." Casey commanded.

"Fine, whatever you say."

The two spent the remainder of their time at the restaurant discussing cases. When they got finished Olivia left money to pay the bill on the table then got up and excused herself to the ladies room. Casey took this chance to make a phone call.

"_Cabot."_

"Alex it is Casey. The scumbag leaves town Thursday morning." She told her.

"_Great. We need to get moving on this."_

"I told her she's coming out with Chester and I Thursday night. You busy?" Casey asked.

"_Nope, I'll be there."_

"Look she's coming back, I've got to run. Bye."

Casey quickly ended the call before Olivia could get suspicious and stuffed her phone back in her purse.

"Liv do we need boxes?"

"Yeah, I'll take one. Elliot probably needs something for dinner tonight." Olivia said, forgetting everyone else was going out after work.

Casey smirked and handed Olivia the box the waitress had brought. They packed up Olivia's leftovers, dropped a tip on the table, and got up to leave. They walked out to the car and drove back to the station, Olivia dropping Casey off at her office on the way.

"Elliot, dinner for tonight, Steak Gorgonzola," she told him dropping the box on his desk as she went to hang up her coat.

"Thanks."

The two went back to work, not saying anything else to each other the rest of the day. 5:30 came and Olivia got up to leave.

"Have a good time tonight Liv!" Lake called out as she was walking out the door.

Not really being ones to talk behind their friend's back, but still being curious, Munch and Lake had to ask what was going on.

"Hey El, what's up with Olivia today?" Munch asked after she'd left.

"Honestly John I have no idea." He told him.

"Something's definitely up, she was off today. Not to mention Alex and Casey showing up being all secretive." Fin added.

As soon as Fin mentioned Casey their conversation began replaying in Elliot's mind. She had said things would change soon. God how he hoped she was right.

"I agree something's up. I just have no clue what." Elliot said

Just then Alex and Casey walked in.

"Speaking of the two most gorgeous ADAs out there," Lake said trying to suck up to the girls.

"Liv and Jeff meeting us there," Alex asked.

"They're going to a show." Elliot grumbled.

"Bitter much Stabler," Lake commented.

Casey almost went off on her boyfriend before Fin stopped her.

"Case, girl, relax. He doesn't know he wasn't there." Fin told her reminding her that Chester wasn't part of the squad when Olivia was in Oregon.

"What? What don't I know?" He asked.

Everyone cautiously glanced at Elliot, unsure of whether or not he would actually say anything.

"I'm in love with Olivia. I have been for years. Now you know why I'm bitter." Elliot announced.

"Wow! Yeah, totally makes sense now. Hell I would be bitter too if I were you."

"Well, now that all my skeletons are out of their closet let's get out of here." Elliot proclaimed.

The guys grabbed their coats and everyone left to go down the street to Maloney's for drinks. They got to the bar and picked one of the bigger tables in the back to sit at. Two hours after they'd arrived found Casey and Chester all over each other, neither caring that their secret was out, Fin and Alex cozying up to each other, everyone drunk, Elliot drinking shot after shot, and Munch getting ready to leave.

"Well, I should head out, it's getting late for me." Munch announced.

"Bye John!" They all called out.

"Hey Case, get him out of here." Munch whispered.

John left the bar leaving the other behind contemplating leaving too. Alex leaned over and whispered something to Fin before giving him a seductive smile.

"Well, we're leaving now. Have to make sure Alex gets home okay." He rambled, all the while blushing at what Alex had said.

"If you're leaving then I guess we will too." Casey announced. "El, share a cab?" She asked.

"Sure." He mumbled.

The five got up, put coats on, and went outside to catch a couple of cabs. This was their ritual when they went out, then all took cabs home leaving their cars at the parking garage at the station overnight. They quickly hailed two cabs, Alex and Fin taking the first while Casey, Chester, and Elliot shared the second.

"What am I doing wrong?" Elliot slurred out once the cab started to his apartment. "She doesn't deserve him."

"You're right El, she doesn't. I'm doing all I can to help her to realize that." Casey told him.

They soon arrived at Elliot's apartment building and he went to get out of the cab.

"Elliot, man, need help?" Chester asked.

"Nah, I'm good. Good night guys." He called as he walked towards his front door.

As the cab started towards Chester's apartment he and Casey started discussing things.

"We need to do something Case."

"I already told Liv she's coming out with you and I Thursday night. Jeff the scumbag leaves town Thursday morning. We'll make Elliot come along too." She told him her plan.

Meanwhile, across town Elliot was on the computer ordering a bouquet of roses and lilies to be delivered to Olivia the next morning. What he didn't realize was that his loving gesture would backfire on him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sam, this one's for you, hopefully I did it justice and this is the kind of ending you're looking for ;-)

**DISCLAIMER:** They're just my playthings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at around 11am when everyone was finally all in the office Don called a meeting.

"What's going on Cap?" Fin asked.

"I thought we'd switch things up a bit around here. Chester you're going to be working with Olivia for a while." He told them.

"But sir," Elliot began protesting.

"My decision is final. Elliot, Olivia, I'd like to see the two of you in my office please." He said leading them to his office.

Once they got to Don's office he shut the door and motioned for the two of them to sit down. Both sat down and gazed intently at their captain.

"You two are my best detectives I don't want you to think of this as punishment for anything. Think of it as extra training for Lake." Don explained.

Olivia knew this was all for show so frankly her mind was elsewhere while Don was talking. She was so preoccupied she almost missed him dismissing them from his office.

"You never know, change could be good." He said, winking at them both.

His statement was totally lost on Olivia, but Elliot could've sworn the captain was hinting at a change in the partners' relationship. The pair stepped out of the office and out to the bull pen. As soon as they both gout out the door they saw the bouquet of roses and lilies on Olivia's desk.

"Nice flowers there partner." Lake told her.

His comment earned a death glare from Elliot. Meanwhile Olivia practically skipped over to her desk to check out the flowers, just as Alex walked in.

"Livvie, you truly are as beautiful as these flowers and I love you with all I am." She read.

"Beautiful Liv," Alex commented.

"They are. I guess Jeff is trying to make up for something." Olivia told her.

'Wait, Jeff?' Elliot though. He could've sworn he'd requested to put his name on the card. Now she thought they were from Jeff. Just when he was sure he could start making her see how he felt about her. He looked at Alex trying to silently communicate to her that he was the one who'd sent the flowers.

"Are you sure they're from Jeff Liv?" Alex asked, catching on to what Elliot was trying to communicate.

"I guess not. I mean the card isn't signed and he hasn't ever called me Livvie, no one has actually. But who else could they be from." She concluded.

Just then her cell phone rang. As she took the call Alex pulled Elliot aside to talk to him.

"Drunk flower sending El?" She asked him.

"Apparently not too well, I forgot to have the card signed." Elliot sighed.

"My guess is she's over there finding out dick head Jeff didn't send the flowers anyway." She said glancing towards Olivia.

"Alex, help me fix this." He begged.

"Tomorrow night Casey, Chester, Fin, and I are going out. Go with us, Jeff will be gone and she'll be all yours." Alex told him.

"Alright, but I swear this better not backfire too." He conceded.

A minute or so later Olivia came walking over to where Alex and Elliot were.

"You're right Al he insists he didn't send the flowers." Olivia told her friend.

"Hmm…guess so. Hey we're still on for tomorrow night right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah sure," she replied.

"Good, I thought maybe Elliot would like to come along, El?" She asked him knowing he'd say yes already.

"Sure, if I'm not interrupting anything by coming." He said.

"No, it's fine." Olivia replied.

"Well, I should head out for now, I'm due in court in 45 minutes." Alex said before leaving.

Olivia and Elliot went back to their desks to get to work on some paperwork and wait for any calls to come in. Things were relatively slow until 4pm when a call cam in about a jogger who was attacked in Central Park; a very rare call for the squad during daylight hours. Olivia and Lake were sent out to the crime scene which turned out to be the first of a few.

While they were out a call came in about a similar attack about ten blocks away. Elliot and Fin were sent out to the second crime scene. Before anyone had returned Don and John got called out to a third crime scene. When everyone had returned they started trying to piece together all the information. Nothing was pointing to a suspect, but all three cases were definitely connected. This was definitely turning into an all-nighter.

Olivia had gone to call Jeff and cancel for that night while Elliot had gone to get dinner for the squad. The other detectives sat staring at the evidence board trying to search for clear answers.

Half an hour later Elliot returned, setting everyone's food down along with a special gift for Olivia. On her desk he'd also placed a Styrofoam container with a piece of her favorite Triple Chocolate Sin cake from the bakery across town. She opened the container and gave Elliot a huge smile.

"El, Triple Chocolate Sin? I love you right now you know. Thank you so much!"

Oh how he wished it were true that she did love him.

"You're welcome, looked like you could use some cheering up this week." He told her.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to go all the way across town. Thanks again!" She said as she enveloped him in a huge hug.

A hug that in Elliot's mind lasted a little too long once he began to feel himself start to harden. God he hadn't had that happen in ages from just a hug. He pulled away slowly hoping to not draw attention to his growing problem and walked back to his desk. What he didn't realize was that Olivia had noticed.

Once everyone had finished eating they went back to trying to crack their cases. Suddenly after about twelve hours of nothing Lake came up with a breakthrough. He and Olivia went back to the first crime scene and upon looking everything over again came across prints they'd missed the first time.

Now all that needed to be done was tie all three crimes together. By Thursday afternoon they'd done it and their suspect was on his way to arraignment.

"Great job guys," Casey declared after arraignment.

"I agree." Don said. "Why don't you guys all head out for the night."

No one would argue with that. A call was placed to Alex to see if she could meet up earlier. 25 minutes later she arrived at the station and they all headed for Maloney's for drinks.

Again they went for one of the bigger tables in the back. Much like their trip there a couple of days before Casey and Chester were all over each other. She was actually the only one sufficiently buzzed since she was the 'lightweight' of the group.

"So El, the flowers you sent Liv were beautiful!" She yelled drunkenly across the table.

"Elliot?" Olivia questioned him.

"Olivia?" He questioned back.

"Join me outside, please." She told him, getting up and dragging him to the front of the bar.

The two of them walked out front and a few feet down the street to escape the noise from karaoke night at the bar.

"You sent me the flowers." It wasn't a question but rather a statement.

"Livvie, please, you deserve so much more than Jeff."

"You've never called me that before either." She pointed out.

"Well, maybe I want something of you that's my own. Everyone calls you Liv now." He explained.

"El, he loves me. Jeff loves me."

"No he doesn't. If he did then he'd know that it breaks the heart of the person who loves you just to be away from you for even one day. He wouldn't be able to spend months on end without you and not lose his mind. He doesn't love you Livvie. I do baby, I love you so much." He told her, pouring out his heart to her.

Things very slowly started becoming clearer to Olivia. The way Elliot's protective nature over here had seemed to kick into overdrive ever since his split with Kathy. She even got thinking about how his moodiness with her seemed now to have a direct correlation to anytime she's mention Jeff. Then there were the flowers. In almost nine years together Jeff had only sent her flowers twice and never her favorites like Elliot had known to send her. Plus there was the fact that he drove all the way across town to get her a piece of her favorite cake just to cheer her up. She seemed to zone out as her thoughts of how she felt for Elliot filled her mind. All these years she'd been fooling herself, she didn't love Jeff. She loved the idea of Jeff, the idea of someone loving her. She was however in love with Elliot and had been for years she just wouldn't allow herself to see it. Until now, now she was done trying to push it away.

"Livvie, say something, please?" He begged, breaking her trance.

"I am so in love with you Elliot. I know you probably don't believe it but I am. I have been for years." She told him.

Never having felt any happier in his life Elliot pulled Olivia into his arms, his lips seeking out hers immediately. The electricity shooting between them from the moment their lips touched.

"Say it again." He commanded.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." He gave her one of his patented shit eating grins.

"We should get back inside before they think I beat you up." Olivia smirked.

"Very funny, what if I don't want to go back inside?" He pouted.

"Two minutes to say good bye?" She asked.

"Deal," he said before pulling her into another kiss.

The two walked back inside the bar, fingers laced together hand in hand. Alex immediately noticed the two of them holding hands.

"Looks like it worked." She whispered to Fin.

"So, umm…I just remembered something I needed to do tonight." Olivia told her friends.

"Like Elliot." Lake mumbled, winking at her.

"We're heading out, Elliot's my ride." She continued, purposely choosing to ignore her new partner.

"I bet." Casey added.

Olivia rolled her eyes at her friends before grabbing hers and Elliot's coats and turning to leave with him.

"Have fun guys!" Fin shouted as they left.

Elliot and Olivia walked out of the bar and instead of taking a right and heading back to the station Olivia directed him left.

"My apartment," she said answering Elliot's unasked question.

They continued down a block and a half to Olivia's apartment building and went inside to get the elevator to her floor. As soon as the doors closed Elliot pulled her to him and started kissing her.

"God I wanted to do that the whole walk here." He sighed.

"Elliot Junior wants to join the fun again I see." She chuckled.

"What do you mean again?" Elliot asked, confused.

"After you brought the cake, remember?" She explained.

"You caught that huh?" He blushed slightly.

"Yes I did, sexy as hell." She told him cupping his package through his jeans as the door opened.

She ran ahead to her door, sliding the key in and opening the door just as Elliot got there.

He gently pushed her in the door before shoving it closed with his foot and pushing her up against it. Immediately his hands found the hem of her shirt and had it pulled off, exposing her lace covered breasts to him.

"Mmm…better than I ever imagined." He told her removing her bra.

While his mouth went to work on her nipples she let her hands drift down to his waistband. She worked at undoing his belt as he worked at marking his territory on the side of her left breast. Once she had his belt undone Elliot trailed kisses back up to Olivia's mouth as he started unbuttoning her jeans. She pulled his shirt off over his head causing a break in their kisses and his movements. Soon Elliot was pushing her jeans and panties down before allowing her the same courtesy with his jeans and boxer briefs.

"El, sweetheart," she panted, "bedroom please. It's been way too long to do this against a door.

He only managed to let the word bedroom sink in his mind and allowed her to guide him to hers.

Once the two had entered her bedroom Elliot pushed Olivia gently onto the bed before kissing down her stomach. Stopping as soon as he reached her bare mound he gave her an evil grin. Before she could process what was to happen Elliot's tongue was searching out her clitoris. Successfully finding it he began sucking and nibbling at her, hoping to bring her to orgasm. Within moments his goal was achieved and she was blowing apart.

"I've always wondered what you taste like." He whispered seductively in her ear as she came down.

She flipped them over and eyed him much like as if she were stranded in the desert and he were the only water for days.

"Livvie, what's that look for?" He asked.

"My turn," she whispered.

She then took his cock inch by glorious inch into her mouth, relaxing her throat to fit all of him. Then she began a torturous dance of sucking and licking him up and down, scraping her teeth down the underside of his shaft driving him wild.

"Not. Going. To. Last." He managed to get out.

"Good." She told him before returning to work on him.

Shortly thereafter he was brought to orgasm as she swallowed down every drop he had to offer.

"You are so fucking good at that." He told her, pulling her to his lips, effectively tasting himself on her mouth.

"You ain't seen nothing yet sweetheart." She proclaimed before hovering her hips over his quickly rising cock.

"Condom?" He asked.

"Pill, your choice."

She got her answer as he pulled her down onto him by her hips. Immediately she was reminded by the stinging sensation that it'd been a long time. Much to her dismay a couple of tears slipped down her cheeks. Elliot noticed them right away.

"Oh God! Baby I'm so sorry! I hurt you didn't I? I am so very, very sorry." He told her as he began to lift her up off him.

"Hold it right there Stabler." She warned sternly as she pulled his hands off her waist. "Yes it has been a long four years and yes you are much, much bigger than Jeff. But, I am not made of glass."

"I love you. I'm sorry." He said again.

"All better now, see." She showed him as she began riding him.

"Mmhmm…I definitely do see."

He let her work her magic on top until he couldn't take it anymore. Elliot flipped their bodies over so she was underneath him and began pumping in and out of her.

"Do you feel it?" He asked.

"Oh God!" She moaned.

"Feel my love for you baby, all for you, only for you."

That was all it took, he could tell she was close, hell so was he.

"Let go Livvie. I'm right there with you." He cried out.

Soon he felt her walls clenching around him, milking him of his orgasm as he spilled his seed in her. He stayed buried deep inside her until he started to go soft. Releasing himself with an almost inaudible pop Elliot rolled onto his back pulling Olivia into his arms.

"Four years Livvie?" He asked, what she'd said earlier finally registering in his head.

"Yeah." She said, blushing.

"He definitely doesn't deserve you." He told her, kissing her passionately.

"Good thing I'm all yours from now on El." She smiled.

"God I love the sound of that." He said.

"I love you Elliot."

"I love you too Liv."

Together the two of them drifted off to sleep both content in the knowledge that finally they were together and in love.


End file.
